Short stories of Final Fantasy XV
by Leathepyromaniac
Summary: A place for you to review on what you would like to be read. As in you give a suggestion of what you want me to write and I'll write a short story, which could become multi chapter later on ! Please note, I will only write stories that rate K-M ! (Can be the game and Kingsglaive !) I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE CREATORS OF THE SERIES AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THIS UNIVERSE !
1. Introduction

A place for you to review on what you would like to be read. As in you give a suggestion of what you want me to write and I'll write a short story, which could become multi chapter later on ! Please note, I will only write stories that rate K-M ! (Can be the game and Kingsglaive !) I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE CREATORS OF THE SERIES AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THIS UNIVERSE !


	2. Covenants and Promises

**X102reddragon**

 _Ok well here's mine. I would like for you to write Noctis and Luna meeting up in Altissia for a night of passion and love. I feel as though the game should have let them met up before the ceremony to summon Leviathan. That would have done a lot to help players bound with the both of them and would have made what happened to Luna even more tragic. The leader of Altissia was keeping Luna hidden from the empire. You should write something where they both get together during this time period and have one night together before the ceremony goes down._

 **Guest**

 _Anything NoctLuna please !_

Noctis tried to be as patent as he could as he walked down the long hallways of the Altissian architecture. Camelia kept her stern look as she glanced to the inpatient King Of Lucis, though when she looked forward again, she spoke.

"You must be patient if you want this...'Meeting' to go well, do not forget our deal, you are simply here to discuss matters of awakening the Hydrean. You are not here to persuade Lady Lunafreya away from her duty as Oracle. Lets also not forget who's in charge here." The first secretary said, keeping her position loud and clear.

"As in 'who's in charge here' do you mean you or the Empire ?" The raven haired man shot back. He wanted to see Luna, of course, and he would never make her turn her back on her duty to the people, not unless she was in any danger.

The elder woman raised an eyebrow and tried to hide a scowl, but just kept on walking towards the end of the hallway and stopped at white doors.

"She's in there, but I will make myself clear, I understand you and Lady Lunafreya have a history together, but in this situation, I must ask for emotions not to blind you from what you want to do, or rather, need to do." She then sharply turned away with two of her guards trailing behind her slightly. Without looking back, she spoke. "I pray your negotiations with her go well." Then left.

Noctis turned to the door with butterflies in his stomach. Luna was right behind this door. After all these years, he was finally going to see her. He put his hand on the knob of one of the doors then paused. But what had those years of being a captive of the empire done to her ? Was she even really the Luna he had met as a child ? She would have grown up surely, yes. But did she blame him for the destruction of he home ?

His breath hitched as he turned the knob slightly, praying for this simple action to be done soon, he just wanted to see her. Without a moment of hesitation, he pushed the door open and almost let out a gasp.

There, by the window, with her back turned to the door, she stood there, gazing out the window. The door shut behind the King and she turned around slightly, eyes widening at the sight of her visitor. Camelia had told her she would be getting a visitor, and Lunafreya had assumed it would be her brother, Ravus. Not for dear Noctis to be standing there like a dear in the headlights.

Noctis couldn't breathe. She was there, it was her ! All these years had made her even more beautiful then he remembered, or the pictures in newspapers had shown. Her pale skin, her blonde hair, even her bright blue eyes hadn't changed, except they now had matured and didn't have such a childish gaze in them.

"N-Noctis...?" Luna spoke, stepping forward with hesitation, hoping so desperately that this wasn't a dream.

"Luna..." he chocked out. He reached out his had, just to touch her arm, just so he knows she's there.

Before either of them knew it, they both stepping foreword and embracing them tightly in each other's arms, clinging on desperately, just so that moment would never end. Reluctantly, they let go and parted from each other, still holding hands.

Suddenly Luna let go.

"Noctis ! W-what are you doing here ?! What if the empire finds out ? How did you even get in here ?" She questioned frantically, and looking toward the door, as if she expected the whole Imperial Army to burst in at full force.

"Twelve years and that's the first thing you say ? Not even a greeting..." that earned a playful, slightly forceful punch, from the oracle. "Hey !" He complained, running his arm with a pout.

Luna looked down to the ground, with a sad and sorrowful expression, she stepped back and turned away from the King Of Light. "Noctis... I..."

A gloved hand reached out for her, to comfort her, and to help her. He didn't want them to be sad. "Luna... what's wrong ?" Something was defiantly wrong, he needed to know what, he needed to make up for what happened all those years ago, back in Tenebrae.

She could feel the coldness of the metal in between her hands, and even though there was a sort of familiar warmth to it, she didn't like it, but it was her duty as oracle to do this. Lunafreya turned back to Noctis and held the Ring of Lucii to him.

"Your father... King Regis... asked me to give this to you..." she could see his eyes widen and glaze over for a second at the sight of the ring. "As oracle, its my duty to help the chosen King of Light in any way possible, so please take this ring, and help me fulfil my calling." She couldn't bare to tell him the consequence of forming a covenant with a god. But until the day has come, that her flesh has completely failed her and she is gone from this world, she will continue to help him.

"Luna, I.. I can't-"

"But you must. Fulfil the god's wishes and stop the darkness of the Starscourge plaguing our world ! You and I are chosen, Noctis, weather you like it or not, we have to fulfil this destiny." She cut him off, not wanting to hear any argument from him. "Take the ring, or did your father die for nothing ?"

Luna so desperately wanted to take that back and apologise to him, she could see the light disappear from his eyes and be quickly replaced with pain, but she had no other choice but to provoke him. After moments of long silence, they both opened their mouths to speak.

"Noctis, I'm-"

"No, it's okay... you're right, I have to do this no matter what, if not for myself, but for my kingdom and for my father." His hand hovered over her's for a second before reluctantly taking the ring out of her hand and studied it carefully. "I have a duty as king of Lucis to do this, and I have a duty to help the oracle fulfil their calling..." he paused, before looking up at Lunafreya. "The funny thing is, I remember as a kid, being so curious as to what it did, I knew it was powerful, but I didn't know how much so..."

Suddenly, Luna felt very light headed and stepped back and slumped into a chair. Noctis was to her side in a second, with his hands on her shoulders, and the ring long forgotten...

'Gods, please not now... any time but now, I mustn't let him see me weak..' Luna thought as she tried to recompose herself.

"Luna ! What's wrong ? Are you okay ?" Noctis looked around frantically, and saw a jug of water and some glass cups. He quickly grabbed both and poured Luna some water. "Here, this should help..." he gave her shaken hand the water, and she sipped it carefully, with the light headedness going away.

'Thank the gods, that spell was only short.' She sighed in relief and set the glass of water down on the table beside her. The oracle let in a deep breath, that was too close for comfort for her. But of course it didn't go unnoticed by her childhood friend.

"Luna, what happened ?" Noctis looked at her with eyes full of concern and worry. Something definitely wasn't right. First that look when she showed him the ring, and now this.

"Noctis, I'm fi-"

"No, you're not. Are you hurt ?" He wanted to hug her. Tell everything was going to be alright. But truthfully, it probably wasn't. The former prince knew that Lady Lunafreya wasn't telling him something. But what was it ? "Luna, what's going on ? What are you not telling me ?" Perhaps she really did blame him for the destruction of her kingdom,

The hesitation put a great weight on Luna. He had the right to know, being the one getting the blessing, but she knew he would refuse the blessings as soon as he found out what it did to her. Even so, he still needed the power if he was to defeat Niffilhiem.

She knew he had the right to know what this did to her. He was the one using the power, after all.

"It's... the covenant... it takes a lot out of me, you see..." Luna wasn't sure how to say it takes her life away, piece by piece, till she's gone.

"But you'll get better, right ? It's just like a cold, it comes and goes... doesn't it ?" Noctis wanted to know so badly, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer.

"No... not quite. Dear Noctis, it takes my life away slowly with each covenant, in order to have the power from the gods, there has to be a price... the life of the oracle."

It was like he suddenly couldn't breathe, almost like all the air had been sucked out of the room. "It takes... your life away." He had unknowingly been killing Luna this whole time ? The Titan, it had such a bad impact on her, yet she was willing to form a covenant with the Leviathan ?

"Yes... that is correct, my king..."

'My king'

Even though he was doing this to her, she still thought of him as her king ? The man who she was meant to marry, to become a symbol of peace, was still a king to her, someone who was there no matter what for his people, who was selfless and knew what to do in difficult situations. Noctis was sure he was anything but that. He was an idiot who Ignis couldn't trust the Regalia because he would probably crash it.

"Luna, I'm no king, not yet... I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to be one. But one thing, and this may be selfish of me, a thing a king can't be, but I still want to marry you, even though we haven't seen each other in years, and honestly that isn't easy for me, a whining, idiotic brat to admit." He laughed. Hell he had no idea where these wordwere coming from, but he had to get this off his chest.

"Lunafreya... ha, I actually managed to say you're name for once, that's new, but now I have no excuse for calling you Luna." This made the former Princess of Tenebrae let out a giggle. "Anyways... uh... right ! I want you to take this back..." enclosing their hands together, he passed back the Ring of Lucii with a smile.

"But Noctis-" she almost jumped out of her chair. Actually she did, but fell back immediately at the sudden action.

"No, wait, here me out. I want you to take the ring back now. So when this is all over, the covenant with the Leviathan, we can marry and you can give me the ring back." He put us forehead on the oracle's. "As a promise, that we'll both get through this together, that we're both going to live, that we're both going to be okay. So promise me, to live."

Luna was speechless, but it then turned into a laugh as soon as she processed his words and saw his bright red face.

"W-what ?" He stuttered.

"Nothing, you just made it sound like we are in a novel or something." She giggled loudly.

"Hey ! Don't break the forth wall !"

"I'm not ! Well at least I think I'm not..."

"God, were both starting to sound like Prompto... he says things like this..."

"Often ?"

"Yep... anyway I need to go... before Camilia kills me... I had to pretend that I was negotiating with you... and I said that I would aid in citizen stuff..." Noctis pouted, giving off a slight annoyed aura.

Luna looked at him with soft eyes before seeing something else instead of Noctis. Was it a king ? Walking tall before her ? Or was it a child ? Naive and playful without a worry in the world.

"Noct... you haven't changed in all these years."

"Yeah, you too." With a smile, Noctis walked out the room quietly and Lunafreya held the ring to her chest, with a new kind of determination and resolve.


End file.
